Une belle connerie
by Dark Faust
Summary: Une succession de merdes qui arrivent à Yuki et Shuichi... Si seulement Shuichi n'était pas si émotif et Yuki si maladroit, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé... Ne vous laissez pas abuser, ceci n'est pas une histoire drôle...


/Coucou, c'est Daaaark !!

Je suis de retour avec cette fois-ci une fiction sur Gravitation…

Mais avant ça, je vais vous raconter ma vie (pas chiante powaaa !!) !

Voilà, moi, quand je vais lire des fan fics et que je tombe sur une page où il y a trois millions et demi de fictions français, je fais un petit tri : je ne lis que les fictions classées « humor » et complètes (parce moi, je lis des fictions pour rire et pas pour déprimer…)…

Lorsque je vois dans quelle catégorie se situe ma fiction, je me dis que moi, je ne l'aurais jamais lue… c'est assez décourageant…\

**Une belle connerie**

Lorsque Yuki Eiri, écrivain de profession et amant du très célèbre Shuichi Shindo rentra chez lui, il s'attendait déjà à ce qu'il allait trouver.

Son amant, nu, sur leur lit conjugal, dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Hiro.

Il étouffa un soupir. En temps normal, il se serait contenté de virer l'intrus et de menacer Shuichi de le quitter. Peut être qu'il l'aurait viré aussi… pour pas longtemps…

Mais non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que ça durait. Shuichi rentrait tous les soirs bourré, avec un homme différent. Une fois Ryuichi, une fois Suguru… une fois même, ce fut Sakano…

Shuichi ne semblait ne plus se souvenir de rien, la nuit passée.

Au début, cette vision lui avait coupé le souffle, il ne parvenait plus à parler.

Puis il s'en était allé, blessé, vexé et peut être même… extrêmement malheureux…

Pour que son honneur reste intact, n'avait pas daigné dormir sur le canapé…

Il avait préféré squatter chez sa sœur en prétextant que Shuichi vivait en ce moment chez lui et qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'être seul chez lui… Sa sœur s'était bien foutue de lui mais bon, c'était ça ou le canapé, au risque de croiser l'amant d'un soir de son amour.

Et oui, il avait fini par aimer Shuichi, à un point incomparable. C'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci sache comment il se comportait lorsqu'il était sous l'influence de deux grammes cinq…

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, Yuki alla donc squatter chez sa sœur et son beau frère et prétendu ami.

Il réfléchissait, regardant droit dans les bulles le verre de champagne que sa sœur avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui verser.

-Ca va, Eiri ? Le questionna Tohma, tu as l'ait vraiment… comment dire… embrouillé…

-Oh, non, c'est rien, lui répondit le blond, c'est juste Shuichi qui me manque…

Tohma fit la moue : il n'avait jamais accepté leur relation et Yuki le soupçonnait de détester Shuichi.

-Mais pourquoi te laisse t'il seul ?

-Sa mère est souffrante… et il ne sait pas que j'ai pris l'habitude de lui…

-C'est rare que tu parles autant…

-La solitude… Si tu savais comme son bruit me manque…

La solitude… en fait, c'était tout à fait ce que ressentait Yuki. Le seul à partager un secret et obligé de mentir, quitte à travestir sa personnalité pour le protéger…

Mais était-ce seulement Shuichi qu'il protégeait ? Il était évident que si Yuki avait voulu se venger, il aurait pu aussitôt se plaindre à Tohma.

Seguchi Tohma, l'homme qui faisait et défaisait les vedettes aurait aussitôt renvoyé Shuichi et tout son groupe de la NG.

Mais il se protégeait aussi lui-même. En n'affirmant pas que son amant le trompait et combien il en souffrait, il refusait de voir la vérité en face.

Il fallait que cela arrive. A force de se persuader que Shuichi était chez sa mère souffrante, il avait fini par le croire. Sauf qu'un idéal explose toujours…

Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans son rêve, un jour il a fallu qu'il se réveille. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

En effet, tout l'univers de Yuki bascula lorsqu'il découvrit le président de la NG, Seguchi Tohma, son ami de toujours, dans les bras de son amant.

Tout d'abord, il avait ri, cru à une blague, un effet de son imagination mais non, c'était bien lui.

Et la phrase, une simple phrase, tournait dans sa tête : « Si jamais tu as un problème avec Shindo, surtout, n'hésite pas à aller me voir… ».

Comme fou, fou de rage et de douleur, Yuki attrapa le bras de Tohma en hurlant « CONNARD, CONNARD, CONNARD » à s'en casser la voix. Shuichi, réveillé, interrogeait tout le monde du regard, n'osant pas parler et Tohma ne pouvait pas parler non plus, trimballé dans tous les sens par son beau frère.

Soudain et aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, la colère de Yuki se calma.

Il jeta Seguchi sur le lit et dit avec humeur :

-Habillez vous !

Les deux obéirent. Lorsque ce fut fait, Eiri Yuki les empoignât chacun par un poignet et les mit à la porte :

-Dehors.

S'adressant à Tohma :

-Ne reviens plus jamais.

Et, sans un mot à Shuichi, il claqua la porte.

A suivre…

/Bon, voilà, alors en fait, je me suis rendue compte que si je fais un OS, ça va être vachement long alors je préfère ne pas vous emmerder (un OS trop long, souvent, ça décourage)

Je ne sais pas si il va y avoir beaucoup de chapitres : j'ai toute l'histoire en tête mais je ne sais absolument pas combien de pages elle prendra…

En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre… je vous préviens, ceci n'est que le début des malheurs de Shuichi et de Yuki…

Attendez la suite, je promet de ne pas vous décevoir… le cas échéant, je me ferais hara kiri (je déconne…) !

Gros bisous et à la revoyure !!

Dark Faust.\


End file.
